


IFDrabble: The Start of Something New

by Katsala



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, Gen, I feel like fan fiction counts as a fandom, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2019, Right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: Ryan goes down the fanfiction rabbit hole.





	IFDrabble: The Start of Something New

 

 

“And I only ever did it the one time,” Taylor said, talking to Kelsi on the front steps of the school as Ryan walked past. “That doesn’t make me some kind of freak.” Ryan paused, considered what his sister would do if she found out he’d missed the opportunity to find out gossip, and proceeded to hide behind a planter box.

 

“Of course not,” Kelsi said, scandalized. “There’s no shame in it at all. I’ve done a bunch. I’ve actually gotten about six thousand views on one, which, I mean, it might not be big for some people, but it’s big to me.” She grinned. “It was for Star Trek Rule 63 Mutual Pining Femslash Band AU.

 

As Taylor laughed and ruffled Kelsi’s hair, Ryan considered that maybe he didn’t actually know what they were talking about. Shrugging, and still hiding behind the box of red and white pansies, he whipped out his phone and Googled all the terms he’d understood. He had a whole three-day weekend to figure it out.

 

That turned out to be a bad idea.

 

 

 

 

 

“Whoa! Are you alright, Ryan?” Gabriella asked as he walked past her locker on Tuesday. “You look super tired.”

 

“I’m fine,” he said, not looking up from his phone. The stupid school WiFi wasn’t loading the next chapter nearly fast enough. He took another sip of his coffee (mixed with two Five Hour Energies for good measure) and promptly walked into a wall.

 

Gabriella grabbed his arm, looking alarmed. “Have you slept at all in the last three days?”

 

“Only about five hours. I haven’t had time. This is my fifth Band AU fic in seventy-two hours and I need to see if Goku and Vegeta end up together.”

 

Gabriella stared at him. “Ryan. You’ve never watched anime in your life.”

 

“Don’t worry, Gabs. I read their wikia articles.”

 

She sighed. “Somehow I feel like Kelsi is involved with this.” She patted Ryan on the shoulder and summoned all her Mom-Friend Powers. “I’ll make you a deal. If you can keep your phone off for the whole home-room period, I’ll show you the RPF crack fic I wrote about the basketball team going to space and finding out they’re all royalty.”

 

Ryan handed her his phone without hesitation. “Deal.”


End file.
